


We Hold Each Other So Tight, They Couldn't Break Us If They Tried

by ToastMaloneIII



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Brace yourself they both cry, Derek Hale is a Softie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scott and Derek are Step-brothers, Scott is forever Oblivious, Sexual Frustration, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Underage Sex, Underage!Stiles, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, don't ask how
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only problem is, it isn't just lust. Stiles loves Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Hold Each Other So Tight, They Couldn't Break Us If They Tried

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, this is only the first half. There will be a follow up chapter, so stay tuned. Second, this is au and not au. Scott and Derek are still werewolves, but for the sake of this story there will be no other supernatural characters. Also, the timeline is all wonky in comparison to the show, so just ignore the show for a bit. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Stiles is thirteen when he meets Scott's new step brother.

Derek is seventeen and dark and mysterious, all broad shoulders and sparkling, green eyes and Stiles falls in love with him.

Well, he's thirteen, so it's probably just lust. The only problem is, it isn't just lust. Stiles  _loves_ Derek. He spends as much time as he can at Scott's, playing video games and trying not to get caught staring at Derek. 

The thing is, Derek falls in love with Stiles too. He knows that Stiles wants him, he can smell the boy's arousal and it fogs his brain, makes him delirious. He wants to pull the boy close and bath him in his scent, make sure that the world knows who he belongs to. Derek is seventeen though, so it just feels like lust and he feels disgusted. Every time he lets his eyes linger on Stiles' pale, mole-covered body he feels ashamed. Stiles is only thirteen! Derek will be an adult soon and Stiles will be starting high school. It makes him feel perverted and he tries to fight it, but he can't. Instead he just averts his gaze when Stiles passes and pretends like he doesn't jerk off to the thought of kissing that lush, pink mouth while he fucks the boy into oblivion. 

Stiles fantasizes about telling Derek. He imagines crawling into the older boy's lap and kissing him, running his fingers through dark hair as stubble rubs his skin raw. He knows that Derek doesn't want him, but he likes to pretend that he does. That Derek would grab his ass and pull him closer, whisper roughly in his ear and then carry him to his room. It's only a fantasy. Until it becomes more than that. 

Derek is graduating. He's going away to college and he's leaving Beacon Hills behind. He's leaving and Stiles is only fourteen, he's stuck here while the love of his life ( yes it's dramatic, but it's true) runs off into the real world.

Stiles gets desperate. 

He waits until the party is over and asks Derek to drive him home. The drive is silent, both of them barely even breathing. When they reach Stiles' house, Derek kills the engine and they sit in silence. Stiles looks at Derek, watches his hands clench into fists, and decides to go for it. Before Derek has a chance to stop him, Stiles has climbed out of his seat and into the Derek's lap. The older boy lets out a yelp and tries to grab him, but Stiles is quicker. All Derek can do is gasp when Stiles' lips land on his own. Derek feels hands tangle in his hair and tug lightly and he groans, his hands settling on the boy's hips and pulling him closer. He bites gently as Stiles' bottom lip before licking greedily into his mouth, drawing a whimper out of that gorgeous, pink mouth. He pulls away, both of them panting. 

"Fuck, Stiles-"

"Don't. Don't say it, OK?" Stiles looks devastated and Derek feels terrible. Every part of him is screaming to claim the boy. Make him his. Instead he places one more soft kiss on Stiles' mouth before opening the door and helping him crawl out. "Derek?" Stiles whispers and his heart clenches. 

"Yeah?" 

"Promise you won't forget about me?" Derek wants to cry at how small he sounds. He looks up and sees Stiles standing there, hands shoved in his pockets, looking like he's gonna burst into tears. 

"I promise Stiles." 

 

- 

 

They both try dating other people.

Stiles has a relationship with Jackson Whittemore that lasts just long enough for him to get into Stiles' pants. Needless to say, it ends badly. 

He tells Derek all about it. He calls the night Jackson leaves him alone with cum dripping down his thighs, crying and yelling at Derek for not loving him. Derek contemplates driving home and killing Jackson and it scares him how much he considers it. Stiles has that power over him. He winds up whispering sweet nothings to Stiles over the phone, attempting to calm him and the boy falls asleep to the sound of Derek's voice whispering all the ways he loves him.

Neither of them bring it up the next day.

Stiles calls again a week later and tells him all about Lydia, describing her hair in so much detail that Derek can almost see it as he imagines ripping it out of her head. He doesn't have to worry for long. It's sickening, but the jealous part of him is glad that Lydia won't give Stiles the time of day. He nearly shouts with joy when Stiles tells him that Lydia and Jackson are dating. Neither of them were good enough for Stiles anyway. 

Derek also has a few relationships. He makes it one whole month with a guy named James who has pale skin and freckles everywhere. James ends it the night Derek moans Stiles' name in bed. He's not too upset. 

He also dates a girl named Kate. She's nice. Until she's not. She storms out one night after untying him from the bed and calling him a bitch for using his safe word. He calls Stiles and sobs, wishing he was here and vowing to never date anyone again, that Stiles is it for him. He cries into the phone whiles Stiles whispers gently in his ear and praises him for being strong enough to stop her. Derek breaks up with her the next day. He doesn't date anyone else. 

 

-

 

The night Scott gets bit, Derek shows up. He explains to Scott the changes that will happen and why he knows about these things. Derek is a born werewolf. Stiles almost punches him. Later, when they are alone in Stiles' bed, he asks why Derek didn't tell him. 

"It's not exactly the type of thing that comes up in everyday conversations Stiles. Put your shirt back on." Stiles has been trying all night to go further, but Derek insists that he keep his clothes on. He's still only fifteen and his dad would kill them both if he knew, but they are beyond pretending with each other. Derek's moves from trying to keep Stiles away to trying to keep Stiles a virgin until he turns eighteen. It's not an easy task.

Stiles groans and pulls his shirt back on before dragging Derek back on top of him. He mouths wetly at the older man's neck and smiles when Derek lets out a strangled moan. 

"You know," He whispers, "there is literally nothing stopping you from fucking me right now." Stiles smirks at Derek's shocked inhale and kisses him again. 

"Just a couple of laws," Derek replies and tweaks a nipple through his shirt. He pulls away and gets up, grabbing his shoes. He sits at the desk and starts working on the laces. "I need to go before Scott comes looking for me. The last thing we need is him finding us like this." Stiles frowns and crosses the room, clambering into Derek's lap. 

"Or," Stiles whispers, "we could say fuck it and you could stay." He kisses him, licking at his lips before thrusting his tongue into Derek's mouth. Hands grasp Stiles' ass and squeeze making him whimper. He loses his balance for a moment, but relaxes when he realizes that Derek is now standing, carrying him. Derek drops him onto the bed and plants one last kiss on his lips. A moment later, he's leaping out of the window. 

"Derek!" Stiles calls and then whispers softly, "I love you." 

He knows Derek can hear him. 

 

-

 

Stiles saves his money, a difficult feat for a sixteen year old boy, and uses it to buy a webcam. It is easily one of the best decisions he's ever made. For Derek, it's the worst. 

Stiles is constantly calling him on Skype. Most times, it's innocent. Stiles usually just wants to talk and Derek likes seeing his face as he talks shit about Coach Finstock and Greenburg. It makes his heart ache and he wishes he was there to hold Stiles while he tells him about his day. 

Other times, Derek opens the call to find Stiles fingering his ass and moaning Derek's name. It's nights that he's all alone, his dad working late at the station. Stiles whispers filthy things to him and its better than any porno Derek's ever watched. "Fuck, Stiles!" He groans and shoves a hand in his sweat pants. He's not even going to try and resist, Stiles knows exactly how to work him. He watches Stiles fuck himself and questions his morals. Some nights, he ends up coming in his pants, untouched, to the filthy things that Stiles says combined with the sight of him. 

 

-

 

That year, for Christmas, Scott goes to visit his dad. Derek and Stiles spend the entire time that he's gone sneaking in and out of each other's windows. Derek stays the night more than once and Stiles discovers that his favorite thing in the world is waking up in Derek's arms.

His erection pressing warm and hard against Stiles' ass is a plus as well.

Christmas morning, Derek lets Stiles reach into his sleep pants and wrap his fingers around his cock. Derek bites his lip and struggles to keep quiet while Stiles explores the sensitive skin, running his fingers along the head and stroking softly. Stiles stares, fascinated, at Derek's face as it contorts in pleasure. He bites his lip and strokes faster. He wants Derek to feel good. Derek gasps and whines, his hands gripping the sheets as claws threaten to emerge. 

"Stiles-" He's never been so turned on at the sound of his own name, but when Derek brokenly whispers it, his voice an absolute wreck, he nearly cums. Stiles spits into his palm and doubles his efforts, heat building in the base of his spine while he watches Derek fall apart. 

"Fuck, Derek you are so fucking sexy. I swear-" Derek silences him with a kiss, flinging an arm around his neck and pulling him down to meet his lips. Stiles moans into the kiss and watches in rapture and Derek arches his back and cums, whimpering and trying to stay quiet. He strokes Derek through it, stopping only when hands desperately pull his fingers away. Derek pulls him in for another kiss and reaches into his boxers only to pull away in surprise, his fingers covered in Stiles' cum. 

"Sorry," Stiles mutters sheepishly, face flushing.

Derek laughs and kisses his cheek,"Don't be sorry."

Stiles groans and gets up, looking back at the sex god sprawled out on his bed. "I'll be right back."

He opens the door to get a towel from the bathroom and runs right into his dad. 

"Dad!" The sheriff looks over his son's shoulder and meets Derek's startled gaze.

Derek's face would have been hilarious if Stiles hadn't been busy planning their funerals. His dad was going to kill them.

He wonders what it will be like to never see the light of day again. Because his father is surely going to ground him for the rest of his life. He'll probably arrest Derek. Stiles is going to spend the next ten years visiting his boyfriend in prison.

"Derek" the sheriff says, tone even and expression unreadable. He turns to Stiles, who at this point has phased through every shade of red possible and is now ghostly pale. "I expect to see both of you downstairs in ten minutes."

His father walks away and Stiles nearly has a panic attack. He's going to want to talk to them. He scrambles around the room, grabbing Derek's things and throwing them towards the bed.

"Stiles what the hell?"

"He's going to kill you. He is literally going to kill you. And then me. Fuck!"

Derek grabs him and pulls him close, tilting his chin and forcing him to make eye contact. "Stiles, calm down. He seemed pretty reasonable, maybe he just wants to talk."

"Oh, Derek. Sweet, pretty Derek. It's a good thing you are so pretty," Derek slaps Stiles' hand away as he tries to mockingly stroke his cheek.  "He most certainly doesn't want to just talk, he's luring us to our deaths. He probably loading his gun now."

Derek rolls his eyes and pulls his pants on,  he watches Stiles nervously fix his hair and attempt to cover the hickies scattered along his neck. His heart swells and he pulls the boy close again.

"Hey," he whispers and kisses Stiles softly, "it's gonna be fine. It's gonna be fine, I promise." Stiles scoffs, but relaxes noticeably in his arms.

He pulls Derek's shirt on and runs his fingers through his hair a few times before deeming him acceptable.

"Alright, lets do this. Just in case he does kill us, I love you Derek Hale."

 

-

 

Thankfully, the sheriff doesn't kill them. He does lecture them extensively on the implications of their relationship. "Any other parent would have had him arrested Stiles, and they would have been completely justified."

"Dad, we haven't actually...had sex yet... Derek won't let me until I turn eighteen." His dad looks surprised at that, and gives Derek an approving look.

"I didn't want to rush him." Derek mumbles as he flushes and Stiles' dad beams. 

"Derek, I am extremely proud of you son." He pats Derek on the back. Derek practically swells with pride. He smiles at Stiles and agrees when the sheriff offers him a beer. Stiles groans, great, now they are best friends.

"Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Derek has to leave now, right Derek? It's Christmas, you should go see your family." Stiles grabs his arm and drags him to the door.

The sheriff smiles and waves, "Stiles drive the boy home, don't make him walk!" Stiles sighs and pulls Derek to the jeep.

The ride to Derek's house is silent.

When they stop, Derek shifts in his seat to look at Stiles, " Are you mad?"

Stiles scoffs, "Of course I'm mad! You can't be besties with my dad! Before you know it, you two will be golfing together, drinking beer on the porch together." Derek just looks at him, confused, and Stiles sighs. "Its weird, okay?" Derek arches a brow and Stiles grins, " and I sorta want you all to myself?" He blushes and ducks, hiding his face and Derek laughs.

"You already have me," he whispers into Stiles' ear and it makes him shiver. He pulls the boy into his lap and captures his lips in a searing kiss. His dad would definitely not be proud of that, Stiles thinks. When they finally part, Stiles is firmly reassured that Derek is all his, and he's got enough beard burn on his face that he's probably gonna get another lecture, but it is so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I hope you loved it! A few things to keep in mind, at the end of this chapter, Stiles is sixteen. The next chapter will cover him turning seventeen and then becoming an adult and graduating!! Yay! Scott is, for now, oblivious, but it won't stay that way for long because he's a werewolf now and he's gonna smell these two love monkeys eventually. Also, Derek and Papa Stilinski would totally become bros if Stiles would let them.


End file.
